


Bargaining Chip

by nqdonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pervy_werewolf, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqdonne/pseuds/nqdonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to go back to Hogwarts post-war to finish his NEWTs, Draco finds a way to entertain himself. A PWP written for pervy_werewolf's 2006 Christmas kink prompt fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmypidgeonsgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmypidgeonsgo/gifts).



> This prompt fest enforced a strict word count, hence the insane shortness and total lack of character development. Pure PWP.

Draco couldn’t believe he was back at Hogwarts, of all places. But the Ministry had insisted that all students displaced by the war (Order of Merlin, third class or not) must return to Hogwarts to finish their NEWTs, unless they had funds to secure their own private tutor. And Draco didn't have the funds for a tutor, or any funds at all, really.

He took solace, at least, in not being the only of-age war hero forced to return to his studies. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville (when had he started calling them by their first names?) and a handful of others were suffering along with him. Even Remus Lupin was at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, presumably for good now that Lord Voldemort's curse on the position had (hopefully) died with him. 

A student again at nineteen (nearly twenty!) and bored out of his mind, Draco took to wandering around the castle, looking either for someone to annoy or someplace private to have a wank. God, was he horny. He hadn't had a shag in _ages_ , since before the war ended. It really was a pity Smith hadn't survived. He was a fantastic shag.

Draco knew as soon as he entered the DADA classroom that something was up. Well, the moaning made it fairly obvious. He moved silently up the spiral staircase to peek through Lupin's cracked-open door. While not at all surprised that Lupin was shagging someone – he knew from months cooped up at Grimmauld Place that the man liked a good fuck (he couldn't look at Snape the same again, God rest his soul) – it was the particular person that made his breath catch in his throat, his trousers grow suddenly tight.

Remus Lupin was shagging Harry Potter. No, not just shagging - fucking unmercifully. Harry was thrown forwards over the professor's desk, knuckles white from gripping the edges, as Lupin pounded into him from behind and from his angle, Draco could just see Lupin's large cock sliding in and out of Harry's glistening hole. 

"Fuck, Professor Lupin! So fucking good. Love your huge cock." Harry's smutty litany went on, prompting a stream of appreciative noises from Lupin. 

After five minutes of palming his own crotch absent-mindedly, Draco decided he wanted in. 

"Shagging a student, Professor Lupin?" Malfoy said as he stood and kicked the door open. Lupin shot up, turning around rapidly, and his prick withdrew from Harry's body with a messy slurping noise. Draco shivered at the sight of Harry's hole as it grappled with the sudden loss of fullness. Harry's pained groan sent a particular thrill running down his spine.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what -" Lupin began, hastily grabbing for his robe.

Draco cut him off. "Since when do you call me Mr. Malfoy, Lupin? And don't worry, I won't tell. As long as you cooperate, that is." He smirked.

"What…?" Lupin questioned. Harry had since whipped his head around to stare at him, equally puzzled. He didn't, however, make any moves to get up, or even close his legs, which Draco took as a good sign.

"I want in. Literally." To illustrate his point further, he removed his shirt and pushed his trousers to the floor. His rampant erection seemed to get the message across to Harry, at least - Draco was pleased to note that he had spread his legs a bit further. 

After a further moment's pause, Lupin said, "You can fuck Harry, if I get to fuck you, _Draco_." 

Draco hesitated only a second before pulling down his pants, placing the tip of his wand at his hole and murmuring a lubrication spell. No sense in pretending he wasn't a very willing bottom when persuaded. And damned if he wasn't going to accept an offer to bottom for the largest cock he'd ever seen. Draco was practically _drooling_. 

Pumping his hand up and down his cock idly, Lupin stepped aside as Draco moved behind Harry and rubbed a thumb around Harry's hole.

"Fuck me, Draco," Harry said, thrusting his arse back. Draco bit back a moan as the hot slickness surrounded his thumb. Evidently sensing hesitation, Harry muttered, "Just do it." 

Draco positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and pushed in slowly. Who ever thought that Harry Potter, of all people, could be such a wanton slut? Christmas had come early.

It was bliss. Hot, tight bliss. Draco sighed as his cock sunk all the way into Harry's body and he worked up a slow, sinuous rhythm. Lupin's cock nudging against his hole snapped him out of his reverie a moment later.

"Something tells me you like it hard and fast, Draco," Lupin said, his tone low and feral. "Very little prep needed, hmmm?" 

Draco simply nodded, gasping and stilling his movements inside Harry as the head of Lupin's cock breached him. It burned, even with all the lubrication to help it along. But after a moment, the burn gave way to a gentle, pleasant pressure and Lupin began to move, maneuvering his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

As he suspected, having Lupin's cock up his arse was _glorious_ and the feeling of both being full and filling up another body (and, oh, how Harry keened beautifully against his cock!) was in and of itself the best reason Draco could think of for suffering through the war as he had done. Imagine dying without feeling _this _.__

__"So this means you won't tell anyone, I suppose," Lupin mused quietly. "Blackmail?"_ _

__"Uh huh." Draco stilled as Lupin withdrew all the way, only to plunge back in a moment later. He withdrew and repositioned his cock again and again._ _

__Harry, momentarily forgotten, moaned impatiently, "Get the fuck on with it, Draco!"_ _

__Draco was forced to oblige, as Lupin quit his teasing and plunged back inside Draco's arse, taking up a relentless pace. Draco and Harry moaned in unison._ _

__"I think," Lupin said, leaning close, "you're not going to tell anyone about this. You love my huge cock up your arse. And you love fucking Harry Potter."_ _

__It was enough to push Draco over the edge. Tensing, he came inside Harry and collapsed, panting, across his back. Lupin continued fucking him and bent forward to whisper, "And you know if you keep quiet, we'll do this again." Though spent, Draco felt the stir of arousal flitting in his belly at the thought._ _

__Another year at Hogwarts, Draco reassessed, wasn't such a bad thing after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prequel, which is technically a sequel, [Harry Potter -- (Virgin) God of Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1111307) to find out how Harry & Remus got started.


End file.
